


Pranks a Lot

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Fools' Day, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Love, mentions of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Jaden and his twin sister Melissa decide to buy invisible spray for an April Fools' Day prank.  With mixed results.  Mentions of OC x Canon.  Set in late Season 1.





	Pranks a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first time posting here, so let me know if I got all of the right tags. I loved this SpongeBob SquarePants episode, so I wanted to do something like this. Oh, and Bastion is in Obelisk Blue here, so don't ask why he's not in Ra Yellow. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this.

It was a warm spring day at Duel Academy. While love is what most teenagers would think about during spring, it was also almost April Fools’ Day. 15 year old twins Jaden and Melissa Yuki were on their way to Ms. Dorothy’s shop to buy some pranks to pull on their follow classmates. “April Fools’ Day pranks, here we come!” Melissa exclaimed with excitement, rubbing her hands together. The shorter brunette had always been enamored with the holiday and is usually the one to come up with the prank schemes. Those who knew her often say that April Fools’ Day is her most favorite holiday. “I know, right Mellie? And the best part is that we’re doing it on everyone.” Jaden grinned. _“Oh dear, here we go again. But whatever makes Mellie and Jay-Jay happy, I suppose.”_ Maiden in Love mused, appearing in spirit form. Winged Kuriboh also showed up and shrugged with his wings. The Yuki twins finally arrive at Ms. Dorothy’s shop and enter it.

“Morning guys.”

“Morning Sadie. Is Ms. Dorothy in?”

The young clerk, Sadie nodded while answering, “She’s in the back checking inventory. She’ll be with you shortly.” The twins grinned while looking around. The other young worker, Amy came by, blowing some gum. “Please tell me that you guys aren’t here to buy love charms or some other crap like that.” she complained in a monotone voice. Not that that hasn’t been good business for the shop, far from it actually. But it gets tiring after a while, watching a bunch of teenagers waste their money on junk that very rarely, if at all, works. “Do we look like we’re desperate for romance, Amy? We’re here to buy pranks, duh!” Melissa answered, crossing her arms. Jaden just stood there nodding. It’s times like these where he’d just let his sister do the talking. Amy smirked before saying, “Well, I’d recommend this classic; the whoopee cushion. Gets those asshole Obelisks every time.” Sadie sighed while rolling her dark gray eyes. Her friend should know that not all Obelisk Blues are the same.

“Tempting, but it’s so second grade. What else do you have?” Melissa asked. “We got snakes in the can. You won’t be able to get Selina, but the rest of the girls hate snakes.” Amy answered, her smirk growing wider. Surely, this would get their spark going. It always did for her when she was their age. The shorter brunette shook her head no. “Okay, fake vomit?” the worker girl asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Both twins stuck their tongues out. “No, fake vomit is just as gross as real vomit and I’d rather avoid someone actually getting sick seeing that.” Jaden said, feeling that he needed to say that. Melissa nodded in agreement. Plus, the last time someone pulled the fake vomit prank, the brown eyed brunette really got sick from seeing it. So, the yellow clad girl knew better than to pull that prank around him. “Got it. What about the hand buzzer?” Amy asked, holding it up. Melissa once again shook her head no.

“Amy, if I may?”

“Yeah, Sadie?”

“I think that Jaden and Melissa want the big guns.”

Amy’s facial expression changed from annoyance to a huge grin. Finally, some pranksters with some balls. “Ooh, that changes everything then.” she cackled, going behind the counter and unlocking a cabinet. The twins shrugged while watching the older girl work. Amy then held out a spray can. “Behold, the invisible spray!” she exclaimed with glee. Melissa’s green eyes widened with shock. It was perfect… “What does it do, actually?” Jaden asked. All three girls groan. “What else? It turns ANYTHING invisible.” Amy answered like it was meant to be obvious. “A-Anything?” the brown eyed brunette asked nervously. “Anything.” was the answer that he got. That wasn’t good when it came to his sister, Jaden knew. Melissa can go a bit overboard with her pranks and he knew it from past experience. The shorter brunette went over and took the can. “Invisible spray… It’s perfect… We’ll take it!” Melissa exclaimed, a huge grin spreading on her face. “Just a warning, the stuff stains clothes.” Sadie said, watching the teen girl drool over it. As soon as she said that, a plump older woman with her light brown hair in a braid came out from behind the back of the store.

“Did Amy give Melissa that can of invisible spray?” she asked, noticing the rather hungry way the younger girl was looking at it. Melissa has had moments of being quite the trickster when the mood called for it. Add that she has a pretty face and it’s easy to forget that she’s extremely mischievous. “Y-Yes Ms. Dorothy. Was that…?” Sadie started to ask before the woman waved her off. “As long as Melissa doesn’t try to do any perverted pranks with the stuff, she can buy it. You did tell them about the staining clothes part, right?” Ms. Dorothy asked. Sadie managed to nod before hearing the only teen boy in the shop speak up. “We heard Sadie loud and clear, Ms. Dorothy.” Jaden answered, drawing the older woman’s attention to him. After saying that, the twins bought the invisible spray and left.

**Ra Yellow dorms, an hour later…**

“Alrighty sis, what should we do with this stuff?” Jaden asked, hanging out on his sister’s bed. Melissa had her hand on her chin as if she was thinking the exact same thing. “Hmm, we could spray the Obelisk Blue seats invisible and say that they were ghost chairs…” she mused, a huge smirk evident on her face. The reactions that would form on the snotty Blues’ faces would be worth it the more she thought about it. “Ooh, I like the sound of that!” Aromage Jasmine snickered, rubbing her hands together. Melissa’s smirk grew at the approval of her Duel Spirit, glad that not all of them would rather focus on romance. “Huh, tempting as that is, Mellie, you’re forgetting that we’d be risking Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, and Zane getting caught in the crossfire and I’d rather avoid getting their fists to our faces…” Jaden added, sweating some. He especially didn’t want to feel the wrath of Chazz’s fists over a prank. Both duelist and spirit sighed in defeat before Melissa replied, “You’re right, Big Brother…”

Jaden sighed in relief with his hand on his chest. Things between him and the spiky raven head are decent now, despite Chazz still remaining in Obelisk Blue. Even though, the brown eyed brunette gave most of the credit to his sister for bringing his archrival’s friendlier side out without too much prodding. Yet, Jaden wasn’t clueless to Chazz’s more-than-obvious crush on Melissa as he had caught the other boy slipping various gifts to her in her locker amongst other things. “What do you suggest that we do then, hmm?” the green eyed brunette asked, hands on her hips. The red clad boy thought for a minute before asking a question of his own, “First of all, do we even know that the stuff works? I mean, I heard Sadie say that it stains clothes, but does it work?” The yellow clad girl opened her mouth to speak only to snap it shut. Thinking for a minute, Melissa finally said, “Well, I suppose that we should test it out before anything…”

“Great idea.” Jaden said, taking his shirt and jacket off. He was about to take his pants off when he realized that he was in his sister’s room and not his own. “Jay-Jay, what are you doing?!” Melissa shrieked, her face turning bright red. Thank goodness that the rooms are sound proof or else… She didn’t want any of her fan boys rushing in to ‘save’ her when it was a huge misunderstanding between siblings. “You heard Sadie, the invisible spray stains clothes, so I’m stripping out of them…” Jaden began to answer before seeing his sister’s face. Then his own face turned bright red once the thought of being seen in his undergarments by Melissa or any girl for that matter sank in. Now he knows how the girls feel about the boys seeing THEM in their underpants. “…And I’ll step into the bathroom for that.” the brown eyed brunette finished, deciding to go into the bathroom. As soon as he stepped in, Melissa shook the can and turned it on to spray. “Big Brother’s right. Sadie did say that the stuff stains clothes.” she mused, deciding to strip her clothes off as well.

“Okay Mellie, I’m ready!” Jaden said, stepping out in his briefs. However, he froze once he saw his younger twin in her undergarments. “Better safe than sorry, bro…” Melissa added, laughing a weak sheepish laugh. The brown eyed brunette simply nodded before grabbing the spray. He then sprayed their uniforms and sure enough, they turned invisible. “Well, what do you know? It works!” Melissa exclaimed with glee. Jaden found a grin growing on his face as he added, “It sure does, sis. It sure does…” And for some reason, he felt good doing it. The green eyed brunette then held her hand out and said, “Alright, big brother, hand it over. I want a turn with it.” Instead of giving the can to her, Jaden sprayed his sister’s right arm, turning it invisible. Melissa gasped before saying in anger, “Righty, where are you? No one messes with righty!” The Slifer boy burst out laughing at her reaction. She was going to kill him, but it was worth it in the end. The Ra girl took the can out of his hands and sprayed his left leg. “Hey!” Jaden exclaimed in shock.

“Serves you right, meanie!”

“That’s it, spray war!”

**30 minutes later…**

“Jay-Jay, you doofus, you used the last of this stuff!” Melissa annoyingly said, shaking the now empty can. Great, so much for their grand prank… “I’m sorry, sis…” Jaden replied, sweating some. If only he had just listened to her first… Sighing, the Ra girl said, “It’s okay. Let’s go to the hot springs and wash this stuff off.” The male teen nodded, following his twin out of her room. As the two walked, Jaden heard his stomach growl. “Do you know what time it is? I’m hungry.” he asked. He hoped that it wasn’t lunchtime right now or else their friends would be looking for them. Melissa looked at a wall clock and answered, “It’s 12:30. We hadn’t had lunch yet. We’ll get something after we…” However, Jaden had snuck off to the Ra Yellow cafeteria in the middle of her answer. “Jay-Jay, come back!” Melissa shrieked, running after him. They weren’t in the position to eat right now as they’re both invisible and almost fully naked.

The Ra Yellow cafeteria was abuzz with students and teachers alike, eating lunch. Jaden, seeing two trays of chicken tenders and fries, grabbed one for himself, got a cup of Orange Crush soda, and sat down. Melissa groaned, but followed suit as her hunger got the worst of her. Both twins began to eat, the shorter brunette wanting to say something. However, she knew that once Jaden got hungry, nothing was going to convince him to wait until his stomach was full. “Hey, who grabbed the food trays?” one of the cafeteria servers asked. Everyone was confused. They didn’t see anyone else enter the cafeteria. “We did.” Jaden answered, taking a sip of his drink. He burped afterwards. “AHH, GHOSTS!” the entire cafeteria screamed in fear. They all took off running, causing the Slifer boy to be confused. “Well, I didn’t see that coming.” Jaden shrugged. However, a light bulb went off in Melissa’s head. “Jay-Jay, my brain just hatched me an idea. You saw how everyone reacted to us, right?” she asked, grinning a huge grin.

“Yeah, what about?”

“What do you say to scaring the entire school by pretending to be ghosts?”

Jaden, now getting what his sister is saying, chuckled with glee. “That’s a great idea. That way, no one will know that it’s us.” he replied. “Glad to hear you think so, Big Brother.” Melissa smirked. The twins finished eating and then carried on with their scheme. This is so going to work perfectly for them… The Slifer Red dorm might’ve reassembled a cabin lodge and is a turnoff to some, but its perfect view of the beach is worth staying at the less than ideal dorm building. Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington were talking about the upcoming Spring Festival Dance and other things relating to the end of the year in their dorm room. Both teens were glad that the ordeal with the Shadow Riders had come to an end.

“Did you ask Kerrie to the dance and prom yet, Chum?” Syrus asked, shuffling his deck. It was hard for the shorter blue haired boy to accept that in a matter of weeks, his 18 year old brother Zane will be graduating Duel Academy with the rest of the 2007 senior class. Despite both brothers finally being able to reconnect on good terms again. “Dance yes, prom no, and only because I know that she’d say yes to the prom anyway, Sy. What about you?” Chumley asked, checking his PDA to see if Jaden had answered yet. He had yet to return from his shopping trip with Melissa. Syrus blushed before answering in a timid tone, “I-I worked up the courage to ask Chelsea to both, b-but she hasn’t said yes or no yet. Said that she n-needed time to think her answer over…”

“Take it as a good sign then. At least she’s considering you and not just kicking you to the curb without a good reason.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right…”

As soon as Syrus finished speaking, he heard some laughter and boos. “D-Did y-you h-hear that, Chum?” he asked in a scared tone. He so did NOT need this now, especially now that things are back to normal at school. Chumley looked around the room and frowned. “I definitely heard something, but I didn’t see anyone.” the older boy answered. The booing continued, causing the shorter blue haired boy’s knees to start shaking and his heart to start racing. However, both boys were relieved when they saw that Jaden and Melissa were the source of the booing with sheets over them. “Jay, Mellie! You guys had us worried for a minute.” Syrus exclaimed with relief, letting his heart beating slow down. Both twins giggled for a few minutes, Chumley joining them. “Alright guys, joke’s over. Time to take off the sheets.” the koala-looking boy added, taking off Jaden’s sheet. Syrus went over to do the same for Melissa. However, both boys were horrified to see that their friends were invisible. “AHH, G-GHOSTS!” Syrus shrieked before fainting in Chumley’s arms.

The Yuki twins burst out laughing before realizing something. Chumley had yet to freak out or run away. “You’re not scared of us, Chum?” Jaden asked. The koala-looking boy shook his head no. “I’ve been played the invisible chair prank plenty of times to know its variants.” he answered. He was no fool to the everyday April Fools’ Day prank. Both twins blinked before saying, “……Oh.” After a few minutes of silence, Melissa grinned, “Well, we’re off to scare more victims. And by the way, you should’ve seen the looks on you guys’ faces!” Chumley’s cheeks turned bright pink out of embarrassment. He could get revenge on them, but it wouldn’t have done them any good. The twins left after that exchange. Little did they know that a couple of others have caught onto their prank… The rest of the day consisted of various students and teachers getting scared by a pair of ‘ghosts’. Hell, Melissa got a good laugh out of scaring Harrington after he wouldn’t leave Alexis alone after she refused his offer to be his date. “Oh man, this is so much fun!” Jaden laughed while they took a break.

“And we got one more student left to prank and it’s that idiot Atticus.”

“I don’t know, Mellie… Our PDAs say that Atticus isn’t scared of ghosts.”

“Oh, we’ll just see about that, now won’t we?”

**Obelisk Blue Boys dorm**

“I’m not scared of any ghosts! But I came prepared, just to be on the safe side…” Atticus said, pulling out a vacuum cleaner. The older brown eyed brunette knew that this was way too silly for his liking. Hell, he survived a year and a half in the Shadow Realm as a host, for crying out loud! And yet, Atticus is still a teenager and most teens get scared of stuff. He couldn’t help but wonder why his younger sister wasn’t scared of the ‘ghosts’. Soon enough, the 17 year old junior heard some booing and the lights flickering on and off. He’ll have to worry about that later. “Rhodes, we’ve come to haunt you!” Melissa said in a frightening tone. Jaden continued to make booing noises, but stopped flickering the lights on and off. Atticus’s knees began shaking before saying, “S-Stay b-back! I-I’m warning you…!” He then turned on the vacuum cleaner, only for Jaden to turn it off. Atticus let out a girlish scream before shouting, “I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!” He made a mad dash for the door only to discover it locked.

“Nice try, Rhodes, but the door is locked…”

Atticus continued to scream before making a mad dash to the restrooms and jump in the toilets to get away. “Ooh, nice try, Rhodes, but we stuffed up the toilets.” Melissa cackled, enjoying the thought of scaring the school hottie a little too much. Forget trying to scare Chazz, scaring Atticus senseless was a lot more fun. Jaden saw that a photo had fallen out of his pocket and picked it up. The older brunette started shaking as he noticed that something was missing. “Looking for this, Atticus?” Jaden asked, holding up the photo. Melissa grabbed it and pulled out a match and lighter. “You’re going to pay, Rhodes… PAY!” the shorter brunette said, lighting the match and brought it closer to the photo.

“NO, NOT MY BLACKMAIL!” Atticus screamed, noticing an emergency fire hose next to him. The twins were laughing until the older brunette’s words caught Melissa’s ears. “Blackmail?!” she exclaimed in confusion. Jaden noticed his sister’s behavior and asked, “Sis?” While the twins were distracted, the blue clad boy had turned on the hose and squirted the twins. This washed off the invisible spray, revealing them. Soaking wet, Melissa glared at the older boy. “Atticus, you bastard! You’re going to…!” she started to shout before noticing his growing smirk. She didn’t have to ask just what he was looking at. “I see London, I see France, I see Jaden and Mellie’s underpants!” Atticus said in a sing song voice, realization hitting the twins immediately. They weren’t properly dressed at all. The green eyed brunette’s whole face turned a deep red before shrieking in embarrassment and tried to cover herself. Atticus burst out laughing and said, “So you two are the ‘ghosts’ of Duel Academy! Man, the guys are in for a huge surprise!” Melissa went over to the older brunette and slapped him, anger evident on her face. “Okay, I deserved that…” Atticus said, holding his hurt cheek.

“Y-You wouldn’t squeal, w-would you, A-Atticus?”

Before Atticus could answer, a familiar voice was heard calling, “Mellie, is that you screaming?! Are you alright?! I’m coming, my beautiful angel!” That same voice started making his way to the dorm entrance area. The twins covered their mouths in embarrassment. Damn it, this was not how things were supposed to go. “Oh no, oh no, oh no! If Chazz sees us, we’re dead!” Jaden whispered, fear forming on his face. He could picture it now; being met with the spiky raven head’s fist for ‘flashing’ him his goods. “Correction Jay-Jay, YOU’LL be dead! Chazz will think that I’m some kind of sick pervert!” Melissa whispered, her face still a bright red. Not to mention that she’ll be expelled for entering the boys’ dorm without permission. Atticus whistled to get their attention, pointing to the back door. Both twins quickly followed him as he opened the back door and let them out. Flee now, ask questions later was the thought running through their minds.

On their way back to the Ra Yellow dorms, Atticus cleared his throat. “In answer to your previous question, Jaden, of course I’m not going to squeal. I pulled plenty of pranks myself before you guys came. Had me a few good laughs, I did. And that’s exactly what happened today, we had us a few good laughs.” he chuckled. The twins chuckled with him, although Melissa was still embarrassed about the older boy seeing her in her undergarments. “Is there any reason why you two are mooning Atticus?” another familiar voice asked, alerting the trio to him. His slicked back black hair and gray eyes told them that this was another Obelisk friend of theirs and he was carrying two clean towels. “We were pulling an April Fools’ Day prank, Bastion. We sprayed ourselves with invisible spray and well, it-it stains clothes…” Jaden answered, relieved that it was the blue clad genius that found them. “Ah, I see. That explains why Alexis wasn’t scared of you guys. Same goes with Holly stating that the majority of the Ra Yellow dorm nearly pissed themselves earlier this afternoon.” Bastion added, handing the towels to them.

“Thanks.” Melissa said, drying herself off. Jaden did the same thing, glad for the dry towel. Both twins were shivering from being soaking wet, but the brown eyed brunette knew that his sister was NOT about to reveal themselves to the last dorm that’d give them respect. “We brought you guys some clean clothes as well. Syrus was not happy about being pranked like that.” Holly stated, carrying a pair of clean clothes for Melissa. “And may I remind you that Chazz was worried sick about Melissa all day today? He feared that the ‘ghosts’ got her. I’ve never seen that guy sweating bullets like that over anyone but Chelsea.” Bastion added, holding some clean clothes for Jaden. The two girls went over to the bushes, the three boys doing the same on the other side. Once the twins were dressed, they made their way back to their dorms with their friends. “Leave Spazzy Chazzy to me, Bastion, my man. He’s more likely to listen to me than you.” Atticus winked, Holly looking skeptical about her cousin’s words. Once the five teens made it back to the Slifer Red dorms, Melissa asked before parting with her brother, “Jay-Jay?” “Yeah, Mellie?” Jaden answered, opening his dorm room door. The shorter brunette sighed before answering,

“Next year, we’re buying the whoopee cushion.”


End file.
